degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-4711739-20150818055338/@comment-25598148-20150818062059
His personality is lovable to most. I love it, but I understand how he can come off as annoying to some people. I mean, it's a game but the fanbase isn't going to look at everything in that game perspective 100% because a big part of the show is the personality to the character. And honestly, most people left haven't done anything in the house in the game perspective. Johnny, Meg, Julia, Austin, they all haven't done anything. James has, Vanessa has but she's annoying. Becky has tried, but the house flipped on her and evicted her ally, which is whew, but she tried which is something I cant say that most of these HG's will/would. Steve, I'm gonna say he flopped because I love Jackie, and he's playing real dumb still in my opinion. It could of created a 4v4 + him in the middle divide but it didnt, because since Liz won, Austwins has a f5 with James/Meg, Johnny/Steve want a f5 with them, Vanessa thinks she has a f4 with them..it's just a mess. Had it taken a shot at that three headed monster that is Austwins, the whole house wouldnt be sailing them to the f3 when Liz is the only one that can do anything. I'll admit Austin esp and Julia do have good social game (Meg as well) but you dont deserve to win for getting along with people... And for some reason Steve thinks its a good idea to bring Vanessa to f2 because jury will be bitter and not vote for her, and have her get all the blood on her hands, and he thinks he'd still win. He's such a dumbass I cant stand it if he's serious. Like, John/Becky both admitted the other day, if it came down to it, they'd vote for her in jury because the idea of her getting there is crazy with how much everyone is against her. And for them, who both clearly have a BIG vendetta against her to say that, it's something. I may not like Vanessa, but I'd be able to root for her and like her if she admitted she's not a loyal/truthful player she preaches herself to be, it's so annoying. I don't like Steve at all (in the game) but I love the other two to death. I know a lot of people are annoyed by the both of them and just dont like them which isn't without reason, but I just cant help loving them to death. I think they're better than a lot of others in the house though even without bias. Austwins go on about securing Johnny/Becky's jury votes after nominating them, but sure theyre getting a comp threat to them, but are afraid to get any blood on their hands, like it's f9. And a lot of them (Steve says this like every week) that he wants to keep big threats in front of him like Vanessa, doesnt want her evicted because she's a threat. Yeah she's a threat, she's a threat that will keep winning comps and send your ass out. At least Johnny/Becky are so tired of everyone and prolly the game itself they dont care about stabbing anyone else in the back because like the Goblins and Steve are so easy to align with Austwins/Vanessa because they're meat shields, but forget they're a powerhouse that will only look out for themselves (Vanessa) or their trio (Austwins) like if Johnny is serious ab aligning with Austwins (which I'm not sure, I've always been convinced he's playing everyone except Clelli/Becky) I'll try not to lose hope for him because I think he has a lot of potential if he starts winning HOHs. I went on more than I meant to but damn this show just drives me wild....loves it...